Avalon High- A New Chapter
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: Senior year of high school. Allie, Will, Miles, Jen, and Lnce are in for a wild ride. With prophecies, love, relationships and ...A BABY! Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I have recently reread** _ **Avalon High, which I DO NOT own,**_ **and came up with this crazy idea. So, I hope y'all enjoy!**

Allie POV

My life is over. O-V-E-R, over. Why is it over you may ask, well, it all starts with this group of people, The Order of the Bear. These group of people believe that King Arthur will one day be reincarnated,and that day has came and went, Oh, did I for get to mention that _I_ am King Arthur? Well I am, thanks to the phrofecy. speaking of that word, I'm stuck in the middle of another one now! Just listen.

 _The era of peace will continue to glow_

 _But times will not go by with out hardships_

 _For when evil once again bears it ugly head_

 _There will be a new joy to defeat it_

 _For it will be born of two rightous leaders_

 _And it will help bring an era of greatness_

 _For it holds the powers to defeat the darkness that is evil._

Now, you may be wondering what exactly the profecy is saying by this, let me put it into modern terms for you. Basically, when things in the world get really bad, the two most good hearted people belonging to The Order of the Bear will have a baby, and that baby will have the powers to stop evil from taking over the world.

The good part is, currently, the era of peace is still entact. The bad part is, that the evil's power is rising, and it just so happens my eighteen year old boyfriend and I happen to be " _the two most rightous leaders"_.

So, I think we know what that means. And, because profecies happen no matter what, my birth control was defective, and, well, I'm pregnant.

If you think that was hard, try thinking about telling your boyfriend.

LATER THAT MORNING AT SCHOOL

Walking into school alone, I felt, well, alone. Will had practice before school, so I actually drove myself , making my way through the halls and to my locker, all I thought about was telling Will.

"Hey Allie,"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Miles' voice.

"Oh, hey Miles," I faked being calm as I absent mindedly put my books in my locker and pulled out everything i needed for my presentation in reasearch class.

"Allie, is there anything you need to tell Will?"

My heart stopped. Miles knows. Somehow, Miles knows. How does he know? Oh, how stupid of me! He's Miles. Miles the all seeing.

"I guess I have something to tell him, but,not at this very moment. I think this infor mation can wait until later, dont you agree?"

I glared at Miles, warning him that if he told a soul, he was in serious trouble.

" I couldn't agree more, but, don't you see it better that the information gets told properly as soon as possible," Miles gave me a pointed look and all I coudl do was nod.

Making my way to first period, my heart started beating really fast as I realized that Will was going to be sitting right next to me. Sighing, I walked in and sat down at my desk.

"Hey beauiful,"

I broke out into a full blown huge smile. Even when I was feeling down and nervous, Will managed to cheer me up, no matter what.

"Hey yourself ," I smiled at him, happiness pouring out of my voice.

"So, I was thinking," Will started to say

"That's a good thing to do sometimes," Will stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes before laughing.

"Anyways, like I was saying, before I was rudely interruped," I laughed and just kept smiling.

"Like I was saying, I was thinking, Lia is having her entire gymnastics team over for a sleepover, so, beacause you love me, you will allow me to take you out and then let me retreat back to your house for a while, then, when the girls are all asleep, I will climb the sidding up to my room,"

Timing could not be more perfect for this. That would be the perfect time to tell Will..

"Okay, sounds good. Pick me up around, six?"

"Sure thing,"

And with that being said, Mr. James, our research teacher walked inot the room, and ,well, you dont talk during Mr. James' class. Even if you are King Arthur and his Knights.

6:00 P.M.

So, I can feel my heart beating in my chest. Will will be hear any moment and, if I don't tell him tonight, I don't know when I will. So, putting on a poker face, I made my way down stairs where, Will was already sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey you," Will said coming over and kissing me.

The kiss was like a thousand lightning bolts shooting through my body at once. It was like that whenever he and I were togther.

"How about we just stay in, we can order pizza, watch a movie," hopefully I can avoid him breaking down in public .

"I think that that is a great idea," Will placeda kiss on my cheeck then walked off.

A few hours later, Will and I were settled on the couch as some random movie played on the TV.

Summoning what little bravery I have for a so called king, I managed to untangle myself from Will and sit so that I was lookin him dead in the eye.

"Will, we really need to talk," I could feel my voice quivering.

As he sat up, I could see that Will's face was covered in concern as I looked at him.

"Anything, you know you can tell me anything Allie, Ilove you,"

That's it. Hearing him say he loves me, that broke the dam that I had built holding my tears in. An ocean of poured out each of my eyes as I collapsed into Will.

Will POV

My heart broke holding Allie in my arms as she cried. Moving Allie so that she was sitting on my lap, I pulled her closer sos that she was leaning into me.

"I'm so sorry Will, I am so sorry," Allie kept repeating the same words.

Not only was I concerned with the girl who never cried crying. but, now confusion swept over me as Allie kept apologizing.

"Allie, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for,"

"Yes, I do, I ruined everything. I ruined everything," Allie continued to sob.

Holding her close and stroking her hair, I just listened to her and kept telling her that nothing shse could ever do would ruin anything.

"Will, I , you don't understand. I, there's nothing we can do about this. We, or at least I am stuck with the concequence for as long as I live," Allie managed to talk through her sobs.

"Allie, what happened?"

"Will, did you read that profecy that Miles found?" Alie asked me, she was finally starting to calm down.

Profecy? What profecy?

"No, I didnt even know about it, what does it say?"

Pulling her phone out of her hoodie pocket, Allie scrolled through her pictures until she landed one the picture she wanted.

 _The era of peace will continue to glow_

 _But times will not go by with out hardships_

 _For when evil once again bears it ugly head_

 _There will be a new joy to defeat it_

 _For it will be born of two rightous leaders_

 _And it will help bring an era of greatness_

 _For it holds the powers to defeat the darkness that is evil._

My mond went totally blank. If this meant what I thought it meant, Allie was right about one thing,we were going to have to get used to the idea what this had caused.

"Allie does this mean..."

"Yes, I, I'm pregnant,"

And with that I wrapped my arms around Allie and pulled her close as she cried a fresh wave of tears, this time, though, I joined her.


	2. Chapter 2- What are We Going to Do?

**Hey Readers! So, at the time I am writing this, I have had one review, and, I would like to thank 21Peach for reviewing! It may be my only review so far, but it was a positive one that made me feel awesome! So, here is another installment of Avalon High- A New Chapter!**

 _ **I do not own Avalon High**_

The Next Day- Will POV

The last few hours this past night have been rough. All Allie and I did was sit and cry, then we would sit in silence. Finally, around eleven, we decided that I was going to stay so that neither of us had to be alone.

Carrying Allie up to her room, I couldn't help but think that this is all my fault. I ruined her life, I took away all the possibilities that she could have had in life. It is completely and utterly all my fault.

"It's not your fault you know, so stop thinking that,"

Allie's voice chirped into my ears. A small, minescule smile appeared across my lips. How she always knew what I was thinking amazed me. Everytime.

"But Allie, if I had used a condom, this wouldn't have,"

"It would have happened no matter what saw the profecy. This was set in stone along time before we were even thought of. Even if we did use protection, it wouldn't have mattered, the baby was coming no matter what," Allile seemed to be calming down, how, I don't know.

"I know, but I just can't help it," My heart hurt a little less after hearing her say what she said, but, I did this to her. I helped crate the human growing inside of her. I helped her become and unwed, teenage mother. Who wouldn't feel guilty.

Sighing, I kicked open the door to her room and placed her down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to join me?" The hurt and confusion on why I was still standing was evident in Allie's voice.

"In a second, I'm just putting on a t-shirt and different boxers before bed,"

It was safe to say Allie and I haven't had many sleepovers, and,well, we're still etting used to sleeping in the same room.

Hopping into bed, I snuggled down next to Allie, who was content staying wrapped up in my arms.

"Will," Allie broke the silence.

Turning to face her, I slid down in bed so that we were eye to eye.

"Yeah,"

"I'm scared.I mean, what are we going to do? We're seventeen, still in high school, people are after us all the time because of the order,plus, we dont have anyhting we need to be able to support a baby. I mean, babies take up space, Sure, there's an extra room at your house, but, we can't burden your dad and Jean like that. Plus Lia and Marco are at home and the baby would wake them at all hours of the night, and," I cut Allie off.

"Allie, believe me, I am scared too. Being seventeen and still in high school,well, we can't do anything about that except wait to graduate,but the whole not having what we need to support the baby and not having space, I think I have a solution to that,"

Allie looked at me oddly.

"A plan, , what is this 'plan'?"

I smiled at her sarcasm. Its one of the many things that I love about her.

"Well, when my mother died, she left me all the money she had inherrited from her family in a trust. I am only allowed to retrieve it upon either when I turn thirty, or, upon the conception of my first child,"

Allie looked at me with blank eyes. Just like most times, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"So,what you are saying is that everything is taken care of?" Tears threatened to flow out of Allie's beautiful green eyes.

"Allie, never, will I ever, and I mean _never_ , let you go un taken care of. You,and now this baby, are my world. I love you both too much to ever let anything happen,"

I pulled Allie close and put her head under my chin, my hands finding their way to her stomach. While this baby had not been planned, that doesnt mean that it will go unloved.

"I just,I had just made my plan, go to Maryland State in next fall with you and everybody else,get married,then maybe a baby or two. A baby at seventeen,I just, I don't know how I can do it Will! I'm Arthur,but, how am I supposed to do both jobs well? I can't just decide not to be King Arthur anymore, I just,how am I going to be a good mom?"

Tears just swam down Allie's face as she started to sob,and, the only thing I could do was hold her tight and tell her that everything will be okay.

"No, everything will not be okay! This baby, I can't focus on everything and raise him or her right,I just, I can't, I don't, what are we going to do?"

I felt Allie's body rake with sobs and I could feel my shirt getting damp with her tears, and, soo, my own.

"We're going to do the best job that we can do with our baby Allie. We're going to love our baby more than anybody has ever loved any baby ever,"

"Will,"

Allie interrupted me.

"Will,what, what if we can't protect the baby? I mean, there are more bad people out there besides Mordrid, what if somebody comes for the baby? Will, we can't let anything happen, I just, what if we can't protect the baby? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened, I just couldn't,"

Allie's tears resumed and I cried along with her, fear overcomming me and worry following as I thought about how I would keep Allie and my baby safe, no matter it that meant me dying or not.

As the tears continued leaking out of our eyes, Aliie and I both could feel sleep overcomming us, our eyelids closed, comming together and stying shut until morning.

 _The Next Morning_

I snuck out of Allie's house ealier, she was still sound asleep. I left a note on her pillow,letting her know where I am,but, I didn't expect her for a few more hours.

Looking into the sky from my spot on the dock, I couldn't imagine anything being more beautiful,more calm. The irony, everything being calm out here, in my surroundings,when, my inner thoughts were nothing but chaos and confusion.

"You never came home,"

Marco's voice pulled my eyes from the skyline. Standing and turning to face him, I burst into tears,feeling like such a belittled man.

"Woah, bro, what's going on?"

I was a pile of sobs and nothing more as I took everything horrible anout my situation,every worry and fear comming to the surface.

"Allie...therer was a prediction...she...there was nothing either of us could do to prevent is...I'm going to be...she's...Allie's pregnant,and, the baby, people are going to want it, Marco,I'm so scared,"

I felt Marco's arms bring me in for a hug only brothers coudl share, and, in that moment, I felt that if some way, I will be okay, and Allie, and, even our baby.


	3. Chapter 3-Dr Appointment

**Hi everybody! I am so sorry to just now be updating! Literally, I cannot belive how time escapded me! I have been so so busy! I hcannot even believe that I updated last over two years ago! What can I say? I started my senior year and everything that incldes, what with senior pictures and all of the extra duties that come along with being a senior, of course there was also ym graduation party to pkan and host, what I am trying to say is a giant I'M SO SO SORRY EVERYBODY! On with the story now!**

 **I do not own Avalon High**

Will's POV

It had been about a week since I told Marco about Allie and the baby, and, nothing was easier at all. I knew in my heart that everything would end up okay, but, the worrying would never stop. I'm constantly thibking about Allie, and her safety, along with the safety of the baby, and if Allie and the baby are okay, and then there is school, and football, and focusing on getting a football scholarship, I am being spread thin.

It was a Monday afternoon, meaning that football practice wasnt going to be happening.

Climbing into my jeep, I made my way over to Alllie's house. Mr, and Mrs. Pennington had left for a business trip, so, I was there for the rest of the night, and to take Allie for her first doctor's appointment. I still had a hard time warpping around the fact that I'm going to be a father. In a matter of months, I was going to be responsible for somebody else's life, and not just my own.

Pulling into Allie's driveway, I unbuckled and made my way into her house, smiling as a song thst was all too familiar played in the background.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Allie," I called out, shutting the door behind me as I threw my keys onto the kitchen counter._

 _"Upstairs," Allie called out._

 _Making my way up the stairs, I heard music play, and Allie singing,_

 _"_ _Lord I've been prayin'_  
 _For somebody I've never seen_  
 _And I don't care what he looks like_  
 _As long as he loves me_

 _No I'm not particular_

 _But could he have blue eyes_  
 _Just like the sky_  
 _And blonde hair_  
 _Wavy and light_  
 _And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height_  
 _But lord I don't care what he looks like,"_

 _I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her beautiful voice, and the song lyrics. I can't help help but think that I have all the qualities except the light hair, two out of three's not bad though._

 _"You know you have an amazing voice," I called out to her, sitting on her bed, looking out the window._

 _"You know I don't like you listening to me," Allie called back out, her irritation evident._

 _"Yet I still do it,"_

 _Allie walked out the bathroom, only a shirt and underwear on, her hair in a messy ponytail. Moving to sit on the bed next to me, she cuddled into me under the cover, her skin pale and cold._

 _"You know, I really do apprieciate you coming and taking care of me on a Friday night," Allie told me, turning off her ihome and flipping on her TV._

 _"You know I would do anything for my girl," I told her, pulling her close._

 _"Besides, however will I repay you for the homeade chicken soup from when I was down with the flu last month," I said, placing a kiss on her neck._

 _Allie smirked._

 _"I can think of a way or two,"_

 _I looked at her._

 _"Seriously? The idea of sick sex isn't gross to you?"_

 _"No," Allie spoke, "Is oit to you?"_

 _"No, not at all," I quickly spoke, "I just don't want you to feel like you're over exerting yourself just to keep me happy,"_

 _"Oh, believe me, this won't just be keeping me happy tiger,"_

 _With that, Alli rolled on top of me and, the night of...pleasure began, and, my child was concieved._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Hearing that song walking into the house just made me think about that amazing night, and about the love I have for Allie, and, even our baby.

"Allie, you ready?" I called out, hearing her footsteps come crashing down the stairs, her converse in one hand, knapsack on the other.

"Ready as I can be," she responded, putting her shoes on and kissing my cheek.

The two of us left the house quickly and made our way over to the doctor's office. As soon as we entered the room, I could tell that we were all going to be the center of attention. All of the other women here were at least in their late twenties, and, Alli and I weren't even twenty yet.

Sitting down, Allie and I filled out medical papers and gave them back to the recptionist, who didn't exactly seem kind. Sitting back down, all the attention was once again on us. Women were giving Allie rude looks, and those who knew each other were whispering to each other.

After what felt like an eternity, Alli's name was called and we made our way back to the exam room. Walking into the room, it gave off a comfortable feeling of comfort to it. The walls were a pale green, different from the typical white walls that filled most clinics. A standard doctor's office exam chair sat in a corner of the room, wax paper covering it to keep it clean. The pictures that hung on the walls were what one would assime to be in an office for a baby doctor. Posters of fetuses and pregnant bellies hung on the walls.

"Sorry I'm late," turning, Allie and I saw a tan woman walk into the room. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and a few pieces were loose. She looked like she could ony be fifteen years older than Allie and myself.

"So, Will, Allie, I'm Dr. McKannon," the doctor informed us as Allie sat on the paitent chaair and I stood next to her.

"Hi, Dr. McKannon," Allie greeted, shyly, rubbing her arm and not looking directly at the doctor.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for Allie having to feel embarrassed and ashamed. I was the one that had put her into this situation. Anger towards the Order also fille dmy thoughts. If it wasn't foe them, Allie and I wouldn't have to be going through this right now.

Dr. McKannon noticed Allie's discomfort and swiveled her stool in front of Allie.

"Hey, I dont judge," told Allie, getting her to look at her. "Everybody makes their own choices, and, how they deal with the choices made are up to them,"

Allie looked a little bir more calm and relaxed.

"Now, Miss Pennington, when do you think that you baby was concieved?"

Allie counted, concentrating on counting backa s I did the same. I remeber that one of the last time we had sex was about two months ago.

"I would say around the start of July," Allie told Dr. McKannon who wrote down what Allie was sayming.

"Have you been expriencing any symptoms like nausea or dizziness?"

"Both. I'm mostly sick in the mornings, or when a smell doesnt agree with me,"

smiled at Allie and put a hand on her stomach, feeling the almost non existant bump that was there.

"Alright Miss Pennington, why don't you lay down and I will do an ultrasound,"

Allie smiled and looked at me.

"Ready to see your baby, Mr. Wagner?" asked.

I smiled, quietly having a panic attack inwardly. I was going to be looking at my child, something that I helped to created and I couldn't be more terrified.

Moving over to be next to Allie, I watched as turned the lights down and turned the machine on.

"Alright, this gel is going to be a little cold," she warned Allie who nodded.

As moved the wand all over Allie's stomach, a little baby appeared on screen.

"There's your baby," told us, pointing at the screen.

Just when I thought that I couldn't love anybody more than I do now, I learned that was far from the case. Seeing that little baby opened up a part of my heart that I didn't know existed.

"Will.." Allie whispered, in utter shock and bewilderment.

"I know," I spoke back, grabbing her hadn and smiling, just becoming aware of the tears that were pricing my eyes.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. McKannon asked, not waiting for an answer, automatically playing it.

The fast past rythem was the best sound that I had ever heard. I had once thought that Allie's melodic singing voice was the most heavenly sound that I would ever hear, but, this outweighed her voice by a thousand.

Looking over at Allie, I saw that she was full blow crying, and, my own dam burst and I was crying like the baby I was looking out.

"It looks like you are due sometime around April 27," told Allie, who was making her way towards the door. I held it open and we walked out, thanking Dr. McKannon for her time.

Making our way over to the secretary, Allie and I were making a follow up appointment, when...

"Will? Allie?"

Allie and I both paled at the sounf of that voice. Turning around, Allie and I came face to face with none other then my mother and sister.

My life is over. O-V-E-R OVER!


End file.
